The Wolf Pack
by WorldsAngel
Summary: The wolf pack is under attack, an attack of the heart! A collection of one-shots about each memeber of the Quileute wolves. Look out boys there's a girl out there; and she's coming for you!
1. Jacob Black

**Quick Side Note: **This is just a little oneshot. A friend of mine is obssesed with Twilight. So here I am, inspired by her crazy love affair. I've actaully never read them, and all the information herein was obtained by Wikipedia and said friend. With that said I hope you enjoy it. It was fun to write about something different.

* * *

Somebody Check my Pulse

A Jacob Black Fanfiction

Deadicated and inspired but Evelyn Rossenburg

For some reason she was here, of all the places she had to be, she was here. Why was it that the Community Library of Forks Washington was the only place in town with a piano?

Didn't the theatre have one, or say that music store in Port Angeles? Like come on here, why was the world so against him I just barely could hear the conversation she was having with the librarian. Her voice was still the only thing about her I liked. She was nothing, nothing at all like Bella. Bella was tall and long, her hands were small next to mine. She was something I could protect something that I could hold when she was scared. This girl ripped him a new one when he bumped into her in the school parking lot. She fell into the mud, but it was an accident. Bella was soft and sweet and clumsy. This girl was bad, she had a tattoo and she priced here eyebrow to. After meeting Bella I knew that this women was nothing like what I wanted. How could I have imprinted on her?

It was weeks ago. Never in my life had I seen her before, but now where ever I went she was there. Laughing, fooling around with everyone. At school her hand was always up, she was a complete know-it-all. She was stuck up, had a attitude problem like Paul. Basically I felt she was like a "Mini-Leah". Pardon my French and all but she was a bitch to say the least.

"Of course you can." An older woman from the Forks cottage district I think she lived two houses down from where Charlie lived spoke. Pretty sure her name was Julie: or something. She had bright blond hair cut short to her head, gelled up spiky like. She looked like she was trying too hard to be hip with the kids, each time she moved her wrist about the multiple silver bracelets jingled. They had been driving me crazy well she was working. You know how hard it is to read about the founding fathers while that racket was going on?

"You know I can't wait to hear you play Eve. Best part of my Tuesdays." Julie winked. Her red lips made her teeth look abnormally white.

"Thank you, again." The imprint ran a hand though her long curly mass of hair. From wheat I have noticed lately it seemed to be a habit of hers. Her hands constantly ran through her hair in class. She dropped a couple books into the return slot by the door. "It means so much to me Aunt Julie."

"Just make sure you get some homework done. There are a few people here, keep that in mind."

She nodded that annoying hair swishing again. I cursed my body for wanting to run my hand through that chocolate mass. I sat behind a lamp lit head table by the periodicals. Safely out of sight, but her very much in mine. I contemplated moving, the four tables between us seemed smaller then there 4 feet width surface. Remarkably I noted she had changed clothes from school, another thing to scowl about, she was nothing like Bella. Bella would never need to change her clothes continuously. I smiled at the memory of Bella ripping a whole in her jeans when we were fixing her bike up. This girl, I don't think she had ever worn a pair of jeans in her life. She always wore those black legging things. The kind that looked like a second skin, they made her butt look all toned and full.

Not that I thought about that kind of thing.

She dropped her bag beside the old faded grand piano. It had been donated by the school a long time ago. They got a new one and nobody else wanted it, this always happened to the library in Forks. They got whatever no one else did. Jared did a volunteer work back in the day, said that the storage room was crazy packed with junk. In fact if it wasn't for Jared I wouldn't be here at all. That dumb boy was beginning to become a pain. Kim had twisted her ankle at camp and he had dropped everything thus "Jake" had to pull up the slack of his patrol time, I failed my history test. Billy was not happy about it. Thus my plan to avoid that girl at all costs would have worked flawlessly if not for Jared.

The key cover snapped up with a quiet clack sound, she took a seat on the worn bench, her high heeled feet touching the petal, working the stiffness out of them. Who did she think she was dressing up and coming here to play piano? She was wearing heels, who wore heels in Forks?

Notes soon flowed into the room, soft but resonating in the small building. I quickly recognised a few of the classics. My sisters had taken Piano lessons so I guess at the few pieces I recognized. My mother had been a huge classical piano music fan, so I knew a little of this and that. Looking at her; she appeared controlled in her movements. She rocked back and forth as she hit the keys and petals simultaneously. Her long fingers were relaxed and flying over the black and white keys with such enthusiasm.

What was I doing?

I had been lost in the old bellowed tone, and watching her like she was the center of the world. I shook my head to try and clear my thoughts forcing my head into the books in front of me. My eye's peaking over the edge of my book, she looked so peaceful, so in her element. She was perfectly in control of everything in that moment her breathing rushing in her lungs her body shaking with power. She never looked like that in school. Not ever, not even if she was debating with the teacher about a topic. She looked smug than like she was amused that he didn't know what he was talking about, her upbringing had been cultured before her father lost his job and moved them here. Seth had made friends with her sisters he said it was economy and all that.

"_I want to lose myself in love, let you have me completely."_

I snapped my head up. That was her voice, that melodic smooth as silk voice. She was singing, humming and whispering words over the notes. She was singing?

I forgot to breath, or did she take my breath away? Sucking in breath I grabbed my chest, it hurt so bad. My heart pounded too hard I thought it would pound right out my ribs.

_"So don't be afraid, cause I'm on my way, with all of my faith. So just fall. Just fall."_

The keys to the piano somehow got louder, my ear drums started to hurt. Everything hurt, ever note she played flowed straight from her and cut me. I could see it making me bleed. Was I really bleeding? My heart started to bleed, was she a demon? Was she killing me with her voice?

I shook, hand to my heart as she played. Confusion rumbled in my brain mashed around with notes and the sound of her voice.

Figures, the one thing I actually liked about her, she would kill me with it. Her voice dipped low as her figures speed over the keys. Her head thrown back ward and sang up into the clouds. The building somehow no longer existed. Everything just disappeared; the books and the roof; all of it gone but her and that stupid piano.

_"Oh~ My heart never had a hero! Till you rescued me, busted through the door and just in the nick of time you saved me."_

She stood up, her heels hitting the floor, foot tapping to the rhythm she created. She was putting on some performance her hands hit the keys in such a harsh manner. Like her in this moment deepened on it.

_"In your arms I feel no fear!"_

Her voice whispered smoky; like oil and in that moment everything stopped hurting. I felt no pain; a warm sensation took over me, flowing from her chest to my toes, my fingers tips numbed by the rush of it. Had I phased?

"Shit." I swore, out loud. Tearing my eye's away from her glorious figure my hands still human in my eyes.

The piano had stopped, I almost cried in anguish at its lost sound. Had I missed the end? My eye's shot to hers, and there she stood. She gasped at me her hands pausing mid air, as if she was scared to play. Her eyes wide and bright green, a green I would never forget could harden, when she was angry. Her feet spread apart, her hair tumbling as her mouth hung part way open in shock. I stood up ready to beg her to continue, apologise for interrupting her. Anything, I do anything just to get her to continue.

"Well, if it isn't Jacob Black?" She glared at me from her raised position her posture turning defensive almost immediately. She looked like some warrior goddess, I expected her to pull out a sword from the obnoxiously large belt around her big hips. "You're in a library, you do know these are books right?"

"Hello Evelyn." For some reason at that moment I couldn't remember why I was here in the first place. "High heels, to play a piano? Classy Evelyn, real classy."

Her eye brow arched the stud she had gotten pierced glinted. Funny, it was actually kinda hot. She placed a hand on her hip, cocked her head to the side. I couldn't help but smirk; she could totally pull a sword out from that and probably beat him with it.

"Thanks for noticing Black." This habit of her to call me by my last name was coupled by mine for using her whole first. It irritated us both. She raised her chin up and everything about her position was like she was about to go to war with me, were we really that big of enemies? She shook her head tossing her hair behind her shoulder.

"Did you just growl?" She leaned forward other hand on the top of the piano. "What are you a dog?"

I laughed. "You could say that."

"Whatever." Her fingers tapped on the faded glossy piano top. "Look, I'm going to go. Obviously earlier bugged you and if you're in the library you'll need all the silence you can get."

I nodded lamely, her leaving had my chest tightening again., This Imprint thing was going to kill me after all. She picked up her bag and shoulders the strap, her heels clicked on the wooded floor as she stepped down and moved down the aisles. I heard her say good bye to the librarian, Julie what's-her's-face and the doors closed with a click behind her.

"Shit." I grabbed my text books off the table and chased after her. I shot the librarian a quick lopsided smile when she scowled at me for jumping over the two tables in my way.

"Evelyn wait!" The rain outside hadn't let up, the sky already darkening with the day. "Wait!"

I grabbed her shoulder rain wiping of her hair, slapping me in the face when I spun her around. That god damn hair! Her eyes were really green, there was no gold or brown or blue in them. Just a shocking mix of dark emerald greens and I forgot what I wanted to say. She just stood there as well; eye's wide and staring at me. Blood pounded in my ears, her lips parted slightly. Her tongue darted out; light pink against her darker shaded lips. I couldn't help but growled again.

"Did you want to go get a coffee?" I managed to get past clenched teeth.

"What?" Her pulse stated to jump under my hand. I moved it down her arm, to her wrist it really was going fast. Her eye's sill stared into mine. I like her eye's too.

"Come get coffee with me." I asked again. Please answer me Evelyn. Don't look at me like that with those eye's I was starting to like, you already snag to me with that voice I could love. Her hair darkened with the rain turning the chocolate a deeper colour. Her eyes narrowed at me, she would refuse.

"Fine, but you're driving me home afterwards." She grabbed my hand and started to drag me down the street." Stop smiling so stupid too Black. It's making me annoyed."

Her cheeks were pink as she jerked my hand again, getting me to run.

"I'm not smiling." I scoffed as we got under the coffee shop eavesdrop. She turned to me, her cheeks were really pink, she was flushed. "Your cheeks are pink. Evelyn you're blushing?"

"No, I'm just cold and wet." She grabbed the front of my sweater her eye's locking with mine again. She leaned forward her lips hitting mine, searing the heat between us. Her taste and sent tingling my sensitive nose, the wolf part of me humming in the background. I was kissing my imprint the realization of it not fully connecting in my brain. Her lips started to move on mine, my brain stopped working all together.

The sky opened up violently thunder rolling off in the distance, rain assaulted the streets around us. A down pour like this abnormal even for the wet and rainy constant that was Forks Washington. My hands hit her hair, wet and tangled in my fingers: hers hands tightened on my shirt. The ringing in my ears returned as I felt her tongue reach out and like my lips. Something hot coiled in my stomach, I felt restless. She must have felt it because she pulled away and opened the Coffee Shops door. Her mouth twisted into a smirk as my eye brows drew together. Confusion and lust darkening my thoughts, my mind all fuzzy.

"Come on Jacob Black, you owe me coffee and a ride home." Her voice smooth as if she was singing that song again. Silky and smooth like the blood rushing through my body.

"Do you often trade kisses for rides home?" I scowled at this little wild child. If she did I'd personally break her of that habit.

"No." Her eye's glinted in the low light of the shop. "That was a reward for finally growing a pair and asking me out."

I growled. She was going to kill me, I just knew it. She turned around and winked at me, her chocolate mass of hair tumbling as she shook the water from it. Somehow I couldn't help the smile that spread on my face. She'd kill me dead alright.

* * *

Well. Thats that then. Hope all you Twilight fans liked it and it was up to your expectations!

Tell me what you think and if I have a knack for this werewolf thing :)

Happy Writings Everyone!


	2. Seth Clearwater

If I Had to Wait For You

Seth Clearwater

Inspired by my previous story and _If I Had To Wait by Toni Braxton_

Seth saw her get the moment she laughed. Her voice bubbled out with an infectious laughter that turn multiple head in the Port Angels Air terminal. She leaned down over the railing, a phone pressed to her ear. Squealing she waved to a taller women not to many feet from him on the ground. Seth watched as she ran from the rail skipped many steps down the escalator, and just about floored two people in her way. She leapt in to the women's arms giggling the whole time.

"Momma!" She threw her arms around her neck, laughing whole heartedly. Several people couldn't help but watch the warming reunion.

"Cassandra. My sweet baby, look how you've grown up." A green lantern book bag fell from her shoulders to the air port floor. Seth smiled, her name was Cassandra. Yeah, it fit her. The warmth she eluded from her presence. The two started to cry and sniffle, the older women pulled Kleenex out of her pocket and wiped both their eyes. Cassandra smiled letting her mother fuss over her, clean the running eye make of her daughters cheeks. He just knew she loved the attention her mother was giving her. Her smile turned soft and kind, like that of a child.

Seth couldn't help but wonder how long it had been since they had seen each other; obviously it had been a long time. A normal camping trip, or vacation time wouldn't need this much of a reunion.

"Seth!" Embry called from somewhere behind him. He expected that Jake had picked up the half vamp by now; she spent the last few weeks with her mother and father up in Alaska. They had left him to watch the car to make sure it wouldn't be towed. Quil didn't want to pay for parking; he was getting cheap in his old age. Claire had talked him into taking her to Disney land for her 10th birthday.

"Hey, all good?" He waved the three people over as he made sure Quil was still in the truck. Nessie hung off Jake's arm, it was still remarkable just how beautiful she was, her 8 year's old self was built like a 17 years. Jake carried all three of her bags under his other arm, he still was shocked at just the crazy amount of strength that Jake had, but he was the Alpha of their pack.

"What up man, you look like you just saw god." Embry laughed as her shoved him. Seth laughed to as he punched the older wolf in the arm.

"What's up Ness?" Seth chuckled at Embry's attempts to act mortally wounded. "How was your trip?"

"Great, glad to be home though." He voice sounded like wind chimes, as always.

"Come let get going before Quil blows a gasket at having to wait so long." Jake threw a bag at Embry. "Make yourself useful!"

Seth glanced behind him, the girl he saw earlier leaving towards the baggage claim. His eyes narrowed as he felt himself being pulled towards her. He noticed her comical bag still sat on the floor.

"Guys!" Seth called to the pack over his shoulder. "Hold on a second."

"What's up?" Jake stopped to see Seth looking at something.

"I just got to do something." Seth turned towards his pack. "I'll be right back, promise."

The youngest wolf took off swiftly grabbing something off the floor before jogging off and down the hall.

"What was that about?"

"Not sure Embry," Jake spoke as he watched Seth run off. Nessie pulled her hand from his laughing to herself as she left.

"Boys, it's like you've never seen a guy imprint before."

Her laughter continued as the pack elders cast her confused looks, she lead them out of the terminal to deliver the news to Quil. He was still after all parked and waiting for them, such a cheap man.

"Um, excuse me?" Seth called to the girl and her mother. "I think you dropped this."

"Oh, I hadn't realised."Cassandra grabbed the bag from the tall stranger. His voice sounded so familiar to her, as he called to her. Their fingers brushed at the strap was past to her hands. Something warm hit her, there eye's locked unto one another. She managed to get a mumbled thank you to pass her lips.

"No problem, I know you'd do the same for me." He smiled at her and shivers ran down her spine. "I'm Seth by the way, Seth Clearwater."

"Cassandra Windfall."

"Windfall?" Seth cocked an eyebrow. "What tribe?"

"Huron, I'm from British Columbia," She smiled as her mother patted her hand. "Canada. You?"

"Quileute, La Push." Seth smiled at her again and her stomach clenched as she smiled back. Something about him just seemed perfect, like she really was coming home. She hadn't been back here since she was five and her father took her away from her mother. That's why she became a private investigator, to find her mother.

"Well, thank you again. "

"Oh yeah." Seth seemed to remember something. "I'm sure your busy, maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah sure." Cassandra felt like she was missing something. She kind of didn't want him to leave, but that was ridiculous.

He turned to leave and walked a few feet away, her mother pulled her back to reality and towards the baggage claim. She couldn't help but look behind her and see Seth do the same thing. He stopped completely turning to watch her leave. His dark eyes watched her turn and head down the stairs, and she felt like crying.

It had been three weeks since Seth imprinted on Cassandra Windfall in the airport. He wasn't sure what had happed and it was only confirmed with the relentless teasing that was made the whole way back to La Push. First he was ecstatic; he couldn't wait to see her again and had actually started to plane how he would get her to date him. How he would tell her what he was. It wasn't till Leah asked him where she was that he realised he didn't even know. How was he suppose to find her if all he had was her name, it wasn't like he could put up posters of her picture around town, he didn't even have a picture.

Since that moment he had become depressed, and had actually given up trying to sniff her out in his wolf form when he realised how stupid that was. How would be able to pick up their imprints sent on the wind, what if she wasn't even in the same State anymore?

Pouring some milk into the instate Kraft Dinner he was making for breakfast he scowled to now one. She probably went back to Canada by now. This British Columbia she was from was huge, he checked the map and Google Huron tribe members. They were multiple Huron reservations scattered; it wasn't a small tribe like those of La Push in the Quileute. Seth scowled again as he switched the TV on, Quil and Embry still hadn't stopped ragging on him when they found that out. He cursed his werewolf side for the first time when that happened.

_Knock, knock._

The sound came from down the hall at his front door. Whoever knocked at the front door at five in the morning on a Sunday, had to be selling something. He turned the TV up louder and ignored the person. After the 15 knock he growled and pulled some pants on, he had just gotten off an overnight patrol shift and wanted nothing more than to enjoy his Mac & Cheese before going to bed for the day.

"What?" He barked as he flung the door open. Seth's eye flew open as air rushed out of his lungs.

Cassandra stood on his front stoop, she had on an overly large fire engine red rain coat and matching hat. Her dark hair curled and frizzed in the weather. Her bangs dripped as she stood there sopping wet and wide eyed. Her mouth partly open as she gasped, dropping her umbrella on the welcome matt under her neon green rubber boots.

"Wow." Seth sighed as her look at her. "Cassandra?"

"Uh-hello Seth." She stuttered as she net to pick up her fallen umbrella. "I was wondering if you remembered me."

They both paused at a loss for words at what to do next; both of them not completely sure what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I'm probably bugging you, coming here was a mistake." Cassandra turned to leave, so confused as to what she as doing.

"Wait." Seth grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Please, don't leave again."

Seth grabbed her and pulled her into his house. He took her soaked rain hat and jacket and hung them over the stair banister by the door. She wore a bright red head back to hold back most of her curly hair. A white blouse was tucked into a back pinstriped skirt. She looked ridiculous in her neon green rubber boots.

"What's so funny?" She asked not sure what was wrong. She glanced in the small mirror that his mother used to check her appearance in before she left. She squeaked and started to run her fingers through her hair. "Oh no, I look terrible. I swear the weather here had ruined my hair."

Seth chuckled at her when he pointed at her boots; she rolled her eyes at him.

"You look fine babe." He made his way down the hallway to the kitchen and heard her small padded steps fallow him. "Coffee?"

"Yes please, I've been up all night."

"Doing what?"

"Working, I'm a detective at the new house in Port Angeles. Working the night shift till my paper work come through." She spoke like it was a common fact. "Plus I had to finish doing a favour for a friend.

"You're a detective?" Seth stopped filling his and her cup with coffee from the pot he had made earlier. He all but forgetting about Mac and Cheese in the living room.

"Uh-yeah," Cassandra shuffled her feet her hands set to twist her finger together. Seth immediately noticed it as nervous gesture. "Seth, that's kind of how I found you. I use to be a private investigator before I came down here. It may be creepy, but I have this need to thank you for returning my book bag."

Seth leaned back against the counter; he could understand why she was so nervous. Imprinting worked both ways, the imprint could never resist the pull they felt to, gravity changed for them the instant he saw her lean over the rail at the air port. Her laugh had been haunting him for the past weeks.

"So, I would like to thank you by taking you to dinner." Seth worked over time to fight the smile tugging at his lips, her eyes were cast anywhere but him darting wildly around his more than modest kitchen. "If you not to busy, that is."

"What day?"

"What?" Her face shot up from where she was inspecting something very interesting on the floor. "Oh. Well, traditional I'd go with Friday, but I work so how about tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight, does five sound good?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Cassandra stood up pulled the hair tie off her wrist and pulled it up. "Well, normally I would stay for coffee, but I still have to make it home and I'm running on empty."

Seth noted that she did look dead on her feet and walked her back down the hall, helped her into her coat while she put on those cute rubber boots. She was she interesting, a grown women with a green lantern book bag, neon green rubber boots, but she was a cop. No wait, she is a private investigator. Seth couldn't help but imagine in that moment what she would look like dressed in leather and holding a gun.

"So I'll see you at five?"

"Yeah." he muttered under his breath, lost in the moment of her hand in his as she opened the door to leave. She walked out the door turned and paused, grabbing her bag from the floor with a sheepish grin and a small giggle. Seth's heart leapt at her laugh, and her never left that spot until she was safely in her car and driving off.

"Interesting." Seth barked a laugh as her returned to his more than cold Kraft dinner, eating it with all the verve he had of a teenage boy. He was still barking in laughter as he showered and went to bed.

* * *

_**So I've been insprired by my own story to start a oneshot imprint story for each member of the Wolf pack. Some will be OC, some will fallow the actual story line. I hope everyone enjoyed Seth's little love life ~snappet!**_

_**Happy Writings**_


	3. Paul

Run Away With Me

Paul

Inspired by the story _Dark Light by Summer's Sunlight_ and the song _Run_ the _Leona Lewis_ version

_"Do you hear that?_" Jared pulled to a stop, his brown-gray speckled fur hitched up over his shoulders. He's large ears twitching every so often as he picked up on something. Paul and Jacob ears twitched on their wolf heads, but Jared hearing was far better than theirs. The three were meeting up with the others at First Beach for a Pack Meeting; really it was just an excuse to get together and eat food from the fire. All three of them had been asked to check out an abnormal part of their territory. Brady and Collin had made a weird discovery and Sam had asked them to check it out.

_"What it is?"_ Jacob's low voice floated into their minds as he watched Jared hunched low to the ground, his muzzle nudging away at the forest floor. _"Vampire maybe?"_

_"Not even close. I hear singing." _Jared sniffed around, as if picking up a trail one that Paul immediately picked up on. "_It's coming from around first beach. Let's go."_

_"I'm right behind you."_ Jacob barked as he followed right behind the two. His caramel coloured fur flattened by the wind rushing by him. The tension in his muscles bunched and curled with every movement. A silver flash beside him told him that Paul would be in flanking position, a normal way for the three wolves to travel. Every movement was perfectly instinctual.

_"Fire, I smell fire."_ Jacob growled into his mind. _"Sweet like incense?"_

Paul sniffed the air, picking up a sweetened smoke smell. His lungs started to fill with the smell as his muscled legs pushed him closer to the scent. He then picked up on the soft, whispered note of someone's voice. It was low but it was there, it was oddly haunting.

The wolves stopped their rushed movements as soon as they spotted light from a campfire. Rays of twilight shot throughout the tree covered woods, something wild and heated past through them. Silently they stalked towards the sound and the light. Bushes hiding their presence, and their fiercely controlled steps were soundless on the wet forest floor. They all rounded and shifted into a circled position as the forest opened to a small patch of grasses and then a rocky cliff. The view of the water hung quiet and serene in the low light, the fire cast just enough light to make the sight before them a little smoky and somehow magical. The wind blew the scent into their noses and the salty water spray came every once and while.

A girl stood with their back to them, she wore an elegant dress of greens, browns and blacks. Her hair was a twisted mass of sun coloured hair and dark rich chocolate. She tipped her head into the wind. Paul twitched as she sighed, her hands rose to her chest as she spun around. All three froze, praying that the shadows of the woods would conceal them. She picked up a stick and poked the fire, pushing around the embers to add some light rather than warmth.

"Guess he's not coming tonight." The girl ran a hand through her hair, the large ring on her hand flashed. "Well, here goes nothing, hopefully he come when I call."

"_What is this?_" Jacob's voice filled his head.

_"Looks like a pretty girl waiting for someone in the woods."_ Jared tilted his head towards the crushed women. The women stood and laughed to no one; the sound was sweet and reminded them of Christmas bells. Her fit of giggles random and confusing to the wolves was infectious, her shoulders shook a bit as she tried to quiet down. Why on Earth was this girl talking out loud?

She turned back towards the cliffs and tossed an ear piece to her blanket. A quick toss of her head and her voice reached their ears. She started to sing, something haunting about light and love. It echoed around them, as invisible colours splayed into their vision the mystery women belted out to the no one as if her lives depend on it. It rang load and crystal clear, no smoke but with the clarity that you'd think she was a chorus singer for a church.

"You've been the only thing that's right, in our life time." Her words were low and soft, ringing slightly.

Just than her voice went so high pitched it was like angels were actually singing with her. Her falsetto was breath taken, her arms thrown out to her sides, palms up in surrender to her own moment. Something so scared past over them, it made Paul's belly ache and he could feel that the others felt it to. It was mesmerizing and horrifying at the same time. Like a terrible car crash you just can't look away from. Jared mirrored his thoughts.

Jacob started forward as she collapsed on the ground, her words getting desperate as if she was saying goodbye to a lost lover. Words of understanding and promising that she will run with him to the light, be with him in death and beyond. The moment was to flawless as the sun just set casting a quick last glow over everything, illuminating her silhouette, and blinded them in the process as her voice rang out in one last painful note.

_"Run!"_ Jacob shouted in the others brains, Paul on instinct ran with the others all the way to First Beach. Sam was going to need to know about this, the new enemy was not voices it was an attacked by mysterious singers. What was worse is the feelings that Paul felt creeping up on him the farther he ran from the women on the cliff.

"_We'll figure it out Paul._"Jared's voice rang into the silver wolfs head. "_Were here for you. Don't worry._"

* * *

**Here is the next one for you guys! Hope you enjoy this little chacater moment with the wolfy boys of La Push Reservation. **

**Happy Writings!**


End file.
